Counting Clocks
by Pineapplebombgirl
Summary: Working at the Vargas's Café had always made Annalise happy. She also enjoyed working with the same people who went to the a unique cultural college as herself. Yet she always found herself looking at the time, counting the clocks, and waiting for something out of the ordinary to begin. She wanted someone who would make her forget to ever check her watch again.


Hey Everybody! It has been a very long time! LIKE A YEAR HOLY COW

I started this story over a year ago in December. HOWDVER. IT DELETED ITSELF WITH THE REST OF MY STORYS. Then I got all angry and stopped writing for a while. So I look like I'm dead.

ANYWAYS~ I will explain more at the end of the first chapter. If you don't like OC's that's okay! But please only use constructive criticism because flamers will be doused with kool aid. that aint so cool. Hip Hip HURRAY

And this is a Denmark x Reader sooo yaaaas

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia I wouldn't be writing this. Duhhhhhhhh

* * *

Slowly lifting my eyelids I glared at my alarm clock, the untuned radio blasting through the speakers as a male's voice commented on the weather, something about heavy snow fall coming in from the east. But then again it wasn't that uncommon for this time of year to have snow.

Grunting and stretching my shoulders I wrapped my comforter around me as I reached one arm out lazily to turn off the alarm clock. However, pressing the snooze button the radio did not turn off. Groaning I slowly sat up slouching over the alarm and hit the snooze button again trying to turn it off. I glared at the cruel timer as it continued it's monotone weather report. Though I suppose it was fair of it to continue. I had only had the digital clock for a week because my boss had threatened me that if I slept in one more time for work, I was fired. Though I definetly wouldn't be late today, the stupid alarm wasn't doing it's job fairly. It wouldn't turn off even though I was awake with no chance of going back to sleep.

Giving up on the stupid alarm clock I reached down and pulled the plug, the radio cutting off and silence filling the empty space. Laying down once more I stretched, extending my limbs, pointing my toes, and looking similar to a cat waking from a nap. Except cats didn't have to wake up for work. Lucky felines.

Yawning I rolled out of bed and checked my phone for the time. Good I had an hour to get ready and leave for work. As well a message highlighted the bright screen. My eyebrows raised at the time when I noticed who had dared to text me so early in the morning.

 **Alfred: Hey hey hey Anna-bana! Surprised to see me up so soon in the morning? Thank wonderful caffeine for that man...And McDonalds. Bless them for 24/7 service.**

A grin spread across my face as I read my best friend's text. He was always in a good mood because of MickyD's.

 **And they actually have good breakfast. I mean it isn't like a cafe's home cooking or anything but it's pretty dang good LOL...What was I going to say?...OH YA! So me and a bunch of the gang were going to go to the club this Friday ya know? We all thought if it at the Barbacue last Saturday remember? Those were good hot dogs. But they totally could have used more ketchup, amiright bruh? And we all just like wanted music but the freaking speakers went out man, which was way unawesome.**

...Alfred really needed to stop picking up Gilberts lingo. There was enough "awesome" phrases with Gilbert around.

 **So ya! You should come with us bro! Text me back and I'll give you the time and directions. Hey did you hear about the new kid that's transfering in this semester? His names Matthias Kohler. Pretty awesome dude. I invited him too! Just warning ya my favorite recluse. ;) Gotta go! Bye Anna-bana!**

A small snort escaped when I finished reading Alfeds monologue. He hated writing essay for college, but that'd never stopped him from writing novels of his own. And while they were mostly about super heros, he'd let you read a few of his works. They were actually decent too! The guy had way too much energy in the morning though, applause to McDonalds employee's for not strangling him in the drive-thrus.

Checking the time again I decided to get ready for the day. Reply to Alfed when I had time. After all, I couldn't be late for work.

"Hello Annalise." Victorea one of the sweet southern girl waitresses greeted me as I entered through the back door. Her blue eyes were sparkling as she carried a few dirty trays through the door that connected the cafe and kitchen together. "Did you have a nice weekend sugar?"

I smiled at her. "I did thanks. I loved the rain this weekend. Snuggling under a blanket with a book and a hot drink are some of the best things in the world to me."

"I would agree with you but I felt bad for my horses..." Victorea muttered to herself a little bit as she picked up a platter full of delicious pastrys to send out to customer. She waved as she quickly left again.

Quickly I clocked in before waving my head into the kitchen. "Hey Romulus!"

I yelled to the head chef and boss who had been instructing Alaric his sue chef. He looked up and blew a kiss at me. Alaric nodded. Repeating the gestures to the two of them I quickly tied a black apron around my waist and over my head. Pulling my hair into a long blonde ponytail I looked in the mirror as I placed my nametag on the left side of my shirt.

"Good luck out there, its packed." I heard Julia, Alfreds girlfriend mutter to me as she passed by, empty glasses on her tray.

I smirked at her before taking a deep breath. I still got nervous when it was time to take peoples orders even though I had been working at the Cafe since I started college. It did make sense because all of the employees went to the same school as me and I knew most of them. I went to a college that was similar to an experiment or a private high school. It was a college that invited students from different countrys to see if they could get along, learn politics, share customs and culture. It was fun but hard to get in. Romuluses friend Nero was actually the current Principal.

Steeling my nerves I made sure I had my notepad to jot down orders, and straws for drinks, I headed out. Mentally groaning at the amount of customers I went to the nearest table I was in charge of. I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed who it was.

"Hello Mr. Yao." I greeted one of the cooking teachers at the college.

"Mei stop taking your self pictures on your phone! It is disrespectful and shows too much vanity...I don't care if its called a 'seflie', I said stop it!"

"...Mr Yao?"

"Kiku stop drawing on the kids menu! You need to eat more and get stronger. Order from the adult menu!"

"Excu-"

"Leon! How many times have I told you to stop taking pictures of me. I do too keep up with the fashion trends!"

"YAO!"

Flinching, the chinese man looked up from yelling at his family to the waitress. "Oh! Hello Anna! How are you today, aru?"

"I would be better if you'd order." I lightly teased him, knowing he didn't take teasing very well. He was a bit oblivious to it in my opinion.

Nodding once solemnly he gave me his order. Of course it wasn't easy after that because when he told Mei she should order something that would fatten her up because she was too skinny they got into a fight, same thing with Kiku when the japanese man hadn't ordered from the adult menu, and Leon hadn't even bothered to open it up yet. You would think they would know their favorites by how often they came over.

From then on the entire day was simliar. Vash and his little sister Lily who would be coming to the same college as me next year showed up and Vash complained about prices. Gilbert who was Alaric's son showed up late for work. Again. Alfred texted me every five seconds about some tumblr post, and nothing ever good happened when Lovino was seating people.

Finally around eleven things started to slow down. Taking my lunch break I chatted with Elizabeta, a hungarian exchange student who had arrived last semester and was one of the newly hired cooks. She was very good with frying pans. And nobody could compete with her scrambled eggs.

"Looks like I have to get back out into the war zone." I commented as I looked at the time.

"Good luck out there solider, I'll be sending in some support from the rear." She played along as she threw away her left overs.

"I don't think Roderich is going to be happy when he finds out you didn't bring your leftovers back home." I elbowed her gently, a coy smile on my face.

A smirk appeared on her face, and her green eyes glimmered with mirth. "Oh stop it you. They were going to expire anyway." She chuckled lightly as she held the break room door open for me.

"Has that ever stopped him before." I laughed.

"Bella!"

SMACK

"Oof!" I groaned as i was tackled by Feliciano.

"ANNA! ANNA ITS TERRIBLE!" The slim Italian shook in fear.

"What wrong Feli?" Liz questioned him as she helped seperate the red head from me.

"THE BRITISH ARE HERE. HEEEEELP. I DONT WANT TO DIEEEEE."

Oh. Feliciano had been scared of Arthur Kirkland and his family since pre-school. Feliciano had sworn on his grave that the brit's eyebrows tried to strangle him in his sleep at a sleepover one time. Then again it was rumored that Ludwig had killed a man with his own mustache. So maybe facial hair was taking over the world. Definetly a weird apocolypse.

"Want me to order for them Feli?"

"Gracie Bella!" He quickly kissed me and Liz on both cheeks before skipping to the kitchen, probably to make some pasta.

Leaving the door I went to the Kirkland brothers table and took their orders. It took about fifteen minutes though because they were just as bad as Yao's family. After an arguement over magic and debates about the myth of "Flying Mint Bunny" I quickly sent off their order before going back to my own tables. Cleaning one table I noticed a new customer had taken a booth. Dang Lovino, he could've told me someone was at my table! Quickly I finished cleaning the table. Hopefully he hadn't been here for long.

Sauntering up to the man with the dirty dishes on a tray I smiled politely at him. "Hello there sir, If you'll give me a moment I'll come back and take your order."

The man looked up at me and as cliche as it sounds. I felt my ears turn slightly red as he grinned widely at me, his blue eyes sparkling. His ears seemed to move up with his face when he smiled. His entire facade gave the impression he knew a joke and couldn't wait to tell the punch line. "Hej! No problem. I'm waiting for a friend anyway so no rush."

He was cute.

Thanking him I left to put the dishes away, but watch his table until his companion arrived. And sure enough he did. I felt my eyebrows rise as I noticed the man slide across from the wild haired blond. Lukas, a norwegian man who was known for his blank stares and mundane attitude towards people. That is until you got to know him and found that he was highly interested in magic.

"May I take your orders?" I asked them both as I walked up to them.

"Ya! That'd be great!" The man who I didn't know nodded excited. Where was his accent from? His english was really good, but there was a noticable accent. It sounded similar to an British accent, yet at the same time rung closer to Lukas's. "I'll take a beer, and a danish pastry please! Any flavor, surprise me."

Danish...Oh. He was probably from Denmark. Considering that most of the people Lukas hung out with were scandinavean, it didn't surprise me. "Of course sir."

"I'll have muffin with a side of butter on and off of it, as well as a glass of bubbly water." Lukas locked eyes with me.

"What kind of muffin sir?..." I asked after a moment. He was kind of intimidating...

"Surprise me." He replied.

...Oh!

I smiled at his small joke. Maybe people should give him more credit. "Of course sir. Will that be all?" I asked them both.

"Yes please!"

"Yes."

The two of them only stayed for half an hour though I could've sworn I saw Lukas choking the Danish man with his own tie once. I thanked them both for coming as they passed by me on their way to the door. The man with the hair defying gravity laughed like we had shared a good joke and waved. Lukas nodded once.

Rolling my shoulders I checked my phone. Dear pasta. Alfred really had to stop text bombing me. With a smile I went to clean up the table the two men had been at. It was almost time for work to be over so I figured that I would just leave as soon as the table was clean.

Heading towards the table I hummed one of the songs playing on the radio in the store. It was in italian, a woman singing low with a guitar playing. I giggled. Normally Antonio would have gotten ahold of the radio and blasted Shakira. I was in a good mood so I decided to text Alfred back saying I would be there for the Club tomorrow. Maybe I could even get home and finish my homework. Hey, I might even tackled the laundry! Of course everything was ruined when I approached the booth ready to clean up.

A lone leather wallet sat on the chair.

 _Crap._

* * *

IM BACK! TA-DA! Miss me?

So I will try to update soon again! I am working on the last chapter of Dearly Departed. LOOK AT DREAMPAINTER97's ACCOUNT CUZ SHE'S AWESOME AND MADE THE TRILOGY COMPLETE AND ITS GONNA BE WAY AWESOMER THAN MINE IS.

Who is Nero you ask?: He is in the Manga. He was the Roman Empires 6th Emperor. Though he really just wanted to be an artist but his mom (She has a really, really, really long name) made him become the emperor. He is actually pretty legit.

Sorry Matthias is basically a prologue in this chapter. Oops~ Life happens Amigos.

I love reviews and am looking for good criticism to construct my story on. There is no solid plot yet. So Any ideas are welcome and will be noted.

Thanks~


End file.
